Implantable medical devices (IMDs) treat patients suffering from a variety of conditions. Examples of implantable medical devices are implantable pacemakers and implantable cardioverter-defibrillators (ICDs), which are electronic medical devices that monitor the electrical activity of the heart and provide electrical stimulation to one or more of the heart chambers, when necessary. For example, a pacemaker senses an arrhythmia, i.e., a disturbance in heart rhythm, and provides appropriate electrical stimulation pulses, at a controlled rate, to selected chambers of the heart in order to correct the arrhythmia and restore the proper heart rhythm.
IMDs are designed with shapes that are easily accepted by the patient's body while minimizing patient discomfort.